1. Field of the Utility Model
The utility model relates to a technology field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a backlight module and a backlight device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of technology, an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) gradually becomes a popular display. A backlight module is one important optical assembly of the LCD for providing light source, and mainly includes a light source, a light guide plate, optical films, a back plate, a heat-dissipating bracket and so on. The light guide plate and the optical films are in order positioned on the back plate, and the light source is positioned on one side (namely a light incidence surface) of the light guide plate.
The traditional guide light plate is fixed by the engagement of structures formed on the back plate and grooves or protrusions formed around the back light plate. Considering an expansive problem that appears when the material of the light guide plate is affected by the external environment, an enough gap often needs to be remained on the position of fixing the light guide plate for allowing it to expand or contract during designing the light guide plate. But because of the existing of the gap, the distance (namely the optical-coupling distance) between the light guide plate and the light source may be varied so that it cannot ensure the stability of the optical-coupling distance and directly affects the optical quality of a liquid crystal display module.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a backlight module to solve the above problem existed in the prior art.